Back To You
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Jung Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong dengan segala cara,untuk membuktikan jika ia mencintai Jaejoong dan tak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya lagi. Berhasilkah Yunho mendapatkan kembali hati kekasihnya? Atau Jaejoong lebih memilih namja lain? YunJae/Pain of Rain sequel/Yaoi/NC INSIDE! Mind to RnR please?


**Here For You**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (23 tahun)**

**Jung Yunho (25 tahun)**

**Choi Seunghyun (25 tahun)**

**Author : Me**

**Genre for fict : yaoi**

**Genre for story : Romance,hurt/comfort.**

**Pair:YunJae**

**Summary : Sequel of Pain of Rain. Jung Yunho terus setia menanti Kim Jaejoong, mampukah Yunho kembali mendapatkan hati Kim Jaejoong?**

**Warning:no edit,typo(s) everywhere, yaoi,NC**

**Rated:M **

**Here For You**

Jung Yunho terduduk di kursi taman sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi yang ia beli ditengah jalan tadi. Matanya menatap iri kepada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan tak jauh didepannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke saat-saat indah yang pernah ia jalani dulu dengan Jaejoong. Ditatapnya cincin cartier 'Love Secret' di jari manisnya, cincin yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika ia melamar Jaejoong, meminta pria cantik itu menjadi tunangannya didepan keluarga dan sahabatnya, meski saat itu acara lamaran hanya untuk formalitas hubungan palsu mereka, namun saat ini semuanya telah berubah. Hubungan yang Yunho kira hanya sebatas permainan kini sudah berubah menjadi hubungan yang serius. Perasaan yang Yunho kira hanya suka kini berubah menjadi sayang, bukan lagi sekedar cinta. Dan kehadiran Jaejoong yang dulunya hanya sebagai partner kerja sama, kini telah berubah menjadi _other-half_ Yunho. Yunho bahkan benar-benar tak dapat berpisah dengan Jaejoong barang sedetik saja. Saat ia berada jauh di Jepang sana, ia selalu memikirkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah oksigen bagi Yunho, segalanya bagi Yunho, Yunho pernah sekali kehilangan Jaejoong karena kesalahannya dan ia tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Sudah cukup Yunho merasakan bagaimana hampanya hidupnya tanpa Jaejoong selama 3 bulan dan kini ia ingin Jaejoongnya kembali dan tidak pergi lagi.

Dan kini, dua minggu sudah sejak pertemuan terakhir Yunho dan Jaejoong di telephone box, yang tentunya tidak disengaja. Dan sudah dua minggu pula Yunho berusaha untuk menemui dan merayu kembali Jaejoong, namun nampaknya Jaejoong selalu menghindarinya. Bahkan ia dengar dari Changmin kalau Jaejoong sekarang tengah dekat dengan Choi Seunghyun. Demi apa….Yunho sangat frustasi sekarang!

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" teriak Yunho, melampiaskan segenap rasa kesal dan frustasinya tanpa memedulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, seolah-olah ia ini pasien yang baru kabur dari RSJ. "Aarrrrrggghhhh! Jung Yunho bodoh, bodoh!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Ia bahkan mulai menendang apa pun yang ada dihadapannya, tak terkecuali sekaleng cola yang langsung ia tendang dan mengenai sekawanan merpati. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau ada orang yang melihatnya dan melaporkannya pada keamanan. Karena yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Kim Jaejoong.

XoXoXoXo

Setelah menculik Shim Changmin dan memaksanya untuk membocorkan jam kosong Jaejoong, kini Jung Yunho berada didepan lift lantai 6 gedung apartemen Jaejoong untuk menemui tunangannya itu. Ah, bahkan Yunho sendiri tak tau apakah Jaejoong masih menganggapnya tunangan atau bukan, mengingat Jaejoong yang memutuskannya secara sepihak. Meski begitu, ia yakin jika Jaejoong masih mempunyai rasa padanya. Yah, meski rasa itu hanya sebesar 1%.

Namun dengan cepat, ia bersembunyi ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Jaejoong tengah bergandengan tangan mesra dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang tak lain adalah Choi Seunghyun. Lama ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Jaejoong dan Seunghyun. Kalau ditanya cemburu apa tidak, tentu saja Yunho cemburu melihat kekasihnya berduaan dengan namja lain. Tapi apa boleh buat? Jaejoong saat ini sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Tepatnya, meskipun ia masih menganggap Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya, tapi namja cantik itu pasti akan memarahi Yunho karena telah mengganggu privasinya.

**Sementara itu, mari kita lihat apa yang Jaejoong da Seunghyun tengah lakukan.**

"Ah, terima kasih atas makan malamnya Seunghyun-ah" ujar Jaejoong sambil tertunduk malu. Ia sendiri tak tau kenapa bisa bersikap seperti ini tapi yang jelas sikap lembut Seunghyun mampu membuatnya kembali tersenyum, seolah membawanya keluar dari lubang hitam yang telah diciptakan Jung Yunho.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena mau menemaniku makan malam" ujar Seunghyun sambil mengacak gemas rambut Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong sama sekalo tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Seunghyun menyentuhnya. Alih-alih merasakan perasaan senang atau 'terkena sengatan kecil' layaknya orang jatuh cinta, yang ada malah sentuhan Seunghyun mengingatkannya pada sosok jail Yunho yang hobi sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jae?" Tanya Seunghyun ketika melihat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Ah….oh…..gwenchanayo" ujar Jaejoong sembari memasang senyum manisnya.

Hening.

1 menit….

2 menit….

3 menit….

3 menit sudah keduanya terdiam tanpa tau harus bicara apa hingga akhirnya Seunghyun memecah keheningan itu. "Jae?" panggil Seunghyun sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong langsung mendongak kaget.

"Nde?" Jaejoong balik tanya.

"Jae, seandainya hubungan ini terus berjalan dan semakin serius, apa kau mau memertimbangkanku menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" ujar Seunghyun yang langsung membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Eung? Maksudmu?" ulang Jaejoong. Ia masih tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jae…." Panggil Seunghyun, ditatapnya doe eyes didepannya lekat-lekat. "Sudah lama aku mencintaimu, sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini untukmu…." Seunghyun mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "….Jae, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ujar Seunghyun. Didekatkannya tangan Jaejoong ke bibirnya.

Namun secepat kilat Jaejoong menarik tangannya. Entah kenapa dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Seunghyun. Oke, mungkin sifat baik dan lembutnya sedikit banyak membuat Jaejoong tersentuh tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong sama sekali tak dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari Seunghyun sebagai seorang kekasih. "A….aku tidak tau, Seunghyun-ah" jawab Jaejoong langsung. "Kita baru kenal 2 minggu, bagaimana bisa perasaan cinta tumbuh secepat itu?" lanjut Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah Seunghyun.

"Cinta tumbuh tidak mengenal waktu, Jae. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kita terus bersikap baik satu sama lain dan bersama cinta akan tumbuh" jelas Seunghyun.

Namun sepertinya Jaejoong masih ragu. Disisi lain dia ingin lepas dari bayang-bayang Jung Yunho namun disisi lain ada sebagian dirinya yang sangat sulit dia pahami, sisi lain dari dirinya yang terus menolak orang lain selain Jung Yunho.

Tangan Seunghyun yang satunya kini mulai berpindah ke wajah Jaejoong, membelainya lembut. "Jae…." ujar Seunghyun yang kini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong,"kumohon jadilah kekasihku" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong yang mengerti akan sinyal-sinyal bahaya langsung memejamkan matanya. Yang sayangnya, hal itu dianggap Seunghyun sebagai persetujuan untuk melakukan lebih. Dalam hati Jaejoong berdoa semoga ada apa pun yang lewat dan menyelamatkannya dari Seunghyun karena ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Seunghyun yang merasa telah mendapat lampu hijau dari Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Jaejoong. Dan saat bibir itu tinggal 1 centi lagi dari bibir cherry didepannya….

BUAGH!

Belum sempat Jaejoong membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba ia telah merasakan tangannya ditarik begitu kencang oleh seseorang. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"OMO!" Jaejoong memekik tertahan saat menyadari apa yang terjadi didepannya, Seunghyun yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan wajah memar dan seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Jung Yunho, berada didepannya, seolah melindunginya. Tapi melindunginya dari apa? Satu-satunya orang yang Jaejoong anggap paling berbahaya saat ini adalah Yunho yang tengah cemburu. Yah, meski tadi Seunghyun juga ancaman.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" ujar Seunghyun marah. Ia kini mulai bangkit dan memegang pipinya yang membiru akibat pukulan Jung Yunho.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada tunanganku?!" seru Yunho tak kalah emosi.

Jaejoong hendak maju dan melerai keduanya, namun dengan cepat Yunho menghalanginya dan memberi sinyal agar Jaejoong tetap dibelakangnya dan tidak ikut campur. Jaejoong menurutinya. Bagaimana pun ia tau kekasihnya yang tengah marah jauh lebih mengerikan dari siapa pun.

"Cih! Tunangan kau bilang?! Siapa yang kau sebut tunanganmu?! Jaejoong itu free! Dia bebas, tidak terikat dengan siapa pun!" balas Seunghyun.

BUAGH!

Sekali lagi Yunho melayangkan tinjunya. "Jaga bicaramu! Dia masih tunanganku, brengsek!"

Kali ini Seunghyun tak tinggal diam dan membalas pukulan Yunho, namun meleset dan hampir saja tinjunya mengenai Jaejoong kalau Yunho tak cepat-cepat melindungi Jaejoong. "Kau…..!" geram Yunho.

Baru saja ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Seunghyun, namun Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam kini maju dan menahan lengan Yunho. "Seunghyun! Pergi! Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriaknya.

Namun nampaknya Seunghyun yang masih tak paham situasi ini masih saja diam ditempat dan malah balik menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung. "Ta….tapi Jae….aku tak bisa membiarkanmu dengan psychopath ini" ujar Seunghyun.

"Itu urusanku! Pergi! Cepat pergi!" teriak Jaejoong. Namun tak lama kemudian, teriakannya menghilang seiring dirinya di seret oleh Yunho ke dalam apartemennya.

Dilemparkannya tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang milik Jaejoong. Ditatapnya kekasihnya dengan pandangan penuh amarah. "Apa-apaan kau tadi?! Apa itu sikapmu yang sebenarnya?! Bermain dengan lelaki mana pun di belakang kekasihmu?!" bentak Jung Yunho yang secara tak langsung mengatai Jaejoong bagaikan pelacur.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras langsung mengenai wajah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong kini telah bangkit dan berdiri didepan pria itu dengan wajah tak kalah merah akibat menahan amarah. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa hakmu melarangku bermesraan dengan orang lain?! Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi! Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja itu hakku! Kau masih kekasihku! Kau itu tunanganku! Tak seharusnya kau membiarkan orang lain mendekatimu! Kau bahkan membiarkan orang lain akan mencium bibirmu!" bentak Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis sebelum menjawab,"Huh! Tak usah berlagak sok suci! Kau bahkan tidur dengan perempuan lain saat aku tak ada! Apa itu hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh orang yang telah bertunangan?!" cecar Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh ketika mengingat foto-foto kekasihnya tidur dengan perempuan lain dengan tubuh mereka yang half-naked. Sontak perkataannya membuat Yunho membeku seketika.

Namun sepertinya Yunho tak kehabisan akal, didekatinya Jaejoong. Namun semakin ia mendekat, semakin Jaejoong menjauh dan melangkah mundur, menghindarinya. "Jae, dengarkan aku dulu" ujar Yunho, tangannya kini terulur hendak menyentuh pipi Jaejoong namun dengan cepat namja cantik itu menampiknya.

"Minggir! Jangan pernah sentuh aku!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

"Jae, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu" pinta Yunho dengan suara memelas. "Aku sama sekali tak tau kalau semua itu jebakan dari Go Ahra. Percayalah Jae, semua itu bukan aku yang melakukannya. Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu. Kaulah hidupku, kau lah nafasku!" ujar Yunho yang kini tepat berada didepan Jaejoong yang sudah tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana karena dibelakangnya tembok dan didepannya Yunho.

Yunho menggenggam pinggang Jaejoong, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuat wajah Jaejoong mendongak menatapnya. "Jae, kau tau dari dulu aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, aku menyayangimu lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku sudah pernah kehilanganmu dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi" Ujar Yunho sembari menatap kedua mata Jaejoong lekat-lekat, meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa taka da kebohongan didalamnya.

"Kau tidak pernah serius mencintaiku. Kau pernah bilang 'hubungan kita hanya main-main, jadi jangan pernah berharap lebih'" ujar Jaejoong, mengembalikan kata-kata yang pernah Yunho ucapkan diawal perjanjian mereka dulu.

Ingin rasanya Yunho marah. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia marah tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah kenapa Jaejoong harus mengingat perkataan itu? Itu kan dulu! Karena sekarang dia telah benar-benar mencintai Kim Jaejoong.

"Jae, bagaimana lagi aku harus membuktikan perasaanku padamu?" ujar Yunho dengan nada memelas. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menenangkan Jaejoong dan merebut kembali hati namja cantik didepannya ini.

"Sentuh aku sekarang" ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. "T….tapi, Jae…." Ujar Yunho.

"Kau tak mau menyentuhku dan lebih memilih menyentuh yeoja bernama Go Ahra itu? Baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan pergi dan jangan temui aku lagi. Aku tau kau tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekedar partnermu. Kau bahkan tidak mau menyentuhku. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, harusnya kau mau menyentuhku" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Sontak Yunho panic. Bukan itu maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Ia takut menyentuh Jaejoong bukan karena tak mencintainya, tapi ia takut untuk melukai Jaejoong. Belum lagi Yunho yakin jika Jaejoong belum pernah melakukan ini dengan siapa pun. Dan lagi, Yunho takut kehilangan kendali jika ia memasuki Jaejoong.

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan hanya diam saja" ujar Jaejoong seolah menantang Yunho.

"Bukan begitu, Jae. Hanya saja…."

"Hanya saja apa? Apa karena aku seorang namja jadi kau tak mau menyentuhku, begitu? Kau tidak menyukai tubuhku karena tubuhku tak seindah seorang yeoja kan? Kau pasti merasa jijik untuk memasukiku kan?" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar yang membuat Yunho semakin frustasi.

Demi apa….! Yang dikatakan Jaejoong semuanya itu salah! Tubuh Jaejoong itu lebih indah dari yeoja mana pun yang pernah Yunho temui! Dan arrrgghhh! Asal Jaejoong tau, jika Yunho sudah ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh itu dari lama! Seandainya Yunho tak mencintai Jaejoong, dia pasti sudah menyentuh Jaejoong dari lama. Tapi Yunho tidak seperti itu. Ia tak mau menyentuh Jaejoong karena takut melukai Jaejoong sendiri.

"Sudahlah! Percuma aku meminta. Toh aku juga sudah tau kalau kau tak akan pernah menyentuhku karena hubungan kita….."

Kata-kata Jaejoong terhenti begitu saja ketika Yunho menyeretnya dan melempar tubuhnya kekasur. Ditatapnya Yunho yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan menaiki kasurnya.

"Kau bilang, aku tak berani menyentuhmu? Kau bilang hubungan kita sebatas partner, huh? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membuktikannya sekarang"

XoXoXoXo

Suhu kamar Jaejoong sebenarnya cukup pas untuk keadaan normal, yah normal disini maksudnya jika tidak ada kegiatan panas seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh YunJae couple.

Jung Yunho mencium cherry lips milik Jaejoong, melumat pelan cherry lips yang sudah tak dirasakannya selama tiga bulan lebih. Perlahan namun pasti lumatan itu berubah menjadi kasar dan cepat, menandakan permainan telah dimulai.

Yunho menyesap dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong bergantian. Lidahnya mengetuk bibir Jaejoong, memaksa masuk dan saat cherry lips itu terbuka, lidah Yunho langsung memasukinya, memelintir lidah Jaejoong sedemikian rupa dan memaju-mundurkan lidahnya, membuat beberapa lelehan saliva disekitar mulut Jaejoong.

Tak puas dengan hanya menggerayangi bibir Jaejoong kini, bibir Yunho mulai turun dan menciumi dagu Jaejoong dengan intens, membuat desahan keluar dari bibir sang uke ketika bibir Yunho sudah berada di lehernya dan menciuminya, sesekali menggigitnya dengan gemas, memberi kissmark sebagai tanda jika Jaejoong miliknya seorang dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mendekatinya.

Tangan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam. Tangannya beralih memegang kepala Yunho dan menjambak rambut Yunho, menekan kepala Yunho agar terus mencium lehernya. "Ahhh….shhhh….." Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah mendapat perlakuan dari Yunho. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, ia ingin Yunho menyentuhnya, sebagai pembuktian jika Yunho mencintainya dan ia bukanlah sekedar 'partner'.

Bibir Yunho kembali naik ke atas, ke bibir Jaejoong, mencium dengan ganas cherry lips itu seolah ia ingin melumatnya, seolah cherry lips itu adalah makanan terenak yang pernah ia cicipi. Namun tangannya tak tinggal diam. Salah satu tangannya masuk ke dalam kemeja putih yang Jaejoong kenakan dan mulai meremas dada kiri Jaejoong yang bagi Yunho sangat montok sementara bibirnya masih intens menciumi bibir Jaejoong.

Dapat ia rasakan Jaejoong bergelinjang dibawahnya karena servicenya, seperti cacing kepanasan. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Jaejoong dan menatap wajah Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Yunho begitu melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah akibat servicenya, nafas Jaejoong menderu akibat kelakuan Yunho.

Yunho merendahkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Jaejoong, "Saranghae, Jae. I Love You, I love you my childish, Boo" ujar Yunho sambil meniupkan nafasnya ke telinga Jaejoong.

Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong, bahkan sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab, Yunho sudah kembali mengerjai Jaejoong, mengulum telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin mendesah nikmat. "Ouhhhh….Yunh…..shhhhh"

Sementara tangan Yunho yang lainnya terus mengerjai nipple Jaejoong, memelintirnya dan mencubitnya, sesekali meremas boobiesnya. Tangannya yang lain yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar tubuh Jaejoong yang terus bergerak akibat keenakan dengan service Yunho, tanpa sadar membuat tubuh bagian bawah mereka bergesekan dan sontak saja hal itu membuat keduanya merem melek akibat aksi Jaejoong.

"Yunh…..panashhhh" ujar Jaejoong disela-sela desahannya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, bagaimana tidak panas jika ia tidak melepas pakaiannya? "Kalau begituhhhh, le….shhh….paskanhhh" ujar Yunho disela-sela desahannya akibat ulah Jaejoong pada juniornya.

"Kau….shhhh….sajah….yang mehlepaskannyahhh….hhhh" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekasihnya ini yang memang manja sedari dulu. Dengan tak sabaran Yunho membuka kancing baju Jaejoong dan setelah kancing bajunya terbuka, Yunho langsung menyambar nipple cokelat Jaejoong yang telah mencuat sempurna, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya seolah ia ini bayi besar yang tengah kehausan dan sangat membutuhkan susu.

Dihisapnya terus nipple kanan Jaejoong, kalau Yunho tak sadar jika Jaejoong namja mungkin dia akan terus menghisapnya sampai nipple itu keluar air susu sementara tangan yang satunya masih intens memijit dada Jaejoong. Sesekali Yunho menggigit nipple kecokelatan itu.

"Ahhhsss…..terus Yunh….ah mmmhhhsss" desah Jaejoong sembari mendorong kepala Yunho, memperdalam kuluman Yunho pada dadanya.

Namun tentunya, Yunho tak puas hanya dengan menjamah dada Jaejoong, ada mainan indah dibawah sana yang telah menantinya. Dan bibir Yunho pun turun ke bawah, melumuri perut seksi Jaejoong dengan salivanya, memutar lidahnya di pusar Jaejoong, membuat sang uke belingsatan.

Dan kini sampailah Yunho didepan junior Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana jeans. Dielusnya pelan junior Jaejoong, membuat sang empunya merem melek akibat ulah Yunho. "Ohhh….come on Yunh….jangan menggodakuhhhhh" ujar Jaejoong tak sabaran.

Bukannya menuruti permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho malah semakin menggoda Jaejoong dengan membelai lembut junior Jaejoong dari luar celananya, membuat Jaejoong semakin tersiksa. Baru saja Yunho memegang ujung zipper Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil terlintas dikepalanya. "Jae….bagaimana ini? Sepertinya ritsletingnya macet" ujar Yunho sambil memegangi zipper Jaejoong tanpa berniat membukanya.

"Arrgghhhh!" Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. Damn! Yang benar saja! Apa ia harus kencang tanggung disaat seperti ini. "Ohhh….Yunh….kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan? Shhhh….! Yang benar saja!" ujar Jaejoong yang hampir menangis saat itu juga. Haruskah situasi konyol seperti ini terjadi disaat penting ini?!

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menahan kesal sekaligus memerah akibat nafsu. Dalam hati ia kasihan juga mengerjai Jaejoong. Dengan cepat, ia menurunkan ritsleting Jaejoong dan membuka kancing celananya, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan kaget. Baru saja Jaejoong hampir memarahinya namun amarahnya itu langsung menghilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan malu yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Cepat-cepat ditariknya kembali celana jeansnya yang tadinya sudah turun sepaha.

"W….wae? Bukankah tadi kau yang meminta?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"A….aku….aku malu….Yunh…." ujar Jaejoong tanpa berani menatap Yunho.

"Aigooo….kenapa malu? Juniormu itu sangat indah, bahkan lebih berharga dari pada milik siapa pun" ujar Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang membuat wajah Jaejoong makin memerah.

Dan tanpa disadari Jaejoong, tangan Yunho telah turun ke bawah, menyingkirkan celana jeans Jaejoong dan memasuki underwear Jaejoong, mengelusnya kemudian mengocoknya pelan. Perlahan namun pasti kocokan itu berubah menjadi cepat dan kasar.

"Yunh…..masukkan shhhh…..masukkan Yunh….." pinta Jaejoong. Ia ingin sekali merasakan hangatnya mulut Yunho di juniornya, bukan hanya dimulutnya, telinganya atau pun nipplenya. Bagaimana pun juniornya juga ingin dimanjakan oleh Yunho.

Namun bukan Yunho namanya jika tidak usil dan hobi mengerjai kekasihnya. Wajah Yunho turun ke depan selangkangan Jaejoong, menurunkan underwear Jaejoong dan melemparnya beserta celananya entah kemana. Dan setelah tubuh Jaejoong polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, Jaejoong membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar. Juniornya sudah bangun dari tadi akibat perbuatan tangan nakal Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa menelan liur melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Demi apa…..! Junior Jaejoong sangat indah, putih bersih seperti pemiliknya. Namun bedanya sekarang lubang kencing Jaejoong sudah memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum. Yunho menjilati precum Jaejoong yang keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Bagi Yunho rasanya sangat nikmat.

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati jilatan Jung Yunho di ujung juniornya. Tapi….bisakah Yunho memasukkannya?! Oh! Apa Yunho benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?! "Ayolahhh….Yunhhh….masukkan sssshhhh" ujar Jaejoong.

Namun Yunho tidak mengiyakan mau pun menolak permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho masih menjilat-jilat ujung juniornya dengan jarinya memegang batang junior Jaejoong, sengaja menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya memajukan pinggulnya ke mulut Yunho dan memaksa juniornya memasuki mulut hangat kekasihnya itu. Yunho yang kasihan melihat kekasihnya yang nampaknya horny berat akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan mengulum junior Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah lega. "Ahh…ssshh….hangat…hhhhh" ujar Jaejoong sembari memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di kepala Yunho.

"Biar aku saja" ujar Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Dimaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengulum batang junior Jaejoong sementara tangannya meremas-remas twinsball Jaejoong dan tangan yang satunya memegangi pinggang Jaejoong.

Yunho terus mengulum dan memutar lidahnya, menggelitik lubang kencing Jaejoong, dihisapnya junior Jaejoong sekuat tenaga dan kepalanya terus bergerak maju-mundur. Sesekali digigitnya junior Jaejoong, membuat kaki Jaejoong bergerak kesana kemari. Yunho semakin menambah kecepatan kulumannya tatkala ia merasakan junior Jaejoong membesar di mulutnya dan berkedut-kedut, menandakan sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan keluar.

Dan saat Jaejoong merasakan ia sebentar lagi akan cum, ia mencengkeram erat-erat kepala Yunho diselangkangannya, dapat ia rasakan bibir Yunho menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya. "Yunh…..i want to ssshhhh cum….sshhhh" ujar Jaejoong sembari menjambak erat-erat rambut Yunho. Namun Yunho terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Yunh….I'll come ssshhh…..ahhhh….ohhhh…..come on Yunh….." desah Jaejoong.

Yunho pun semakin meningkatkan kecepatan kulumannya sampai akhirnya…..

CROOOTTTT….CROOTTTTT….

"Aaahhhhh…Jung Yunhoooooo…..sshhhhh!" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga ketika juniornya memuncratkan cairan cum. Dapat ia rasakan cairan cumnya mengalir dimulut Yunho dan tanpa ragu Yunho menelannya. Cengkeramannya di rambut Yunho yang tadi sangat kuat kini perlahan mengendur. Dapat Jaejoong rasakan juniornya yang berada dimulut Yunho kini sudah melembek seperti semula.

Jaejoong terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi nyaman dan hangat yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Rasanya ia baru saja melayang ke langit yang sangat tinggi.

"Lelah?" tanya Yunho yang berada diatas Jaejoong. Disingkirkannya poni Jaejoong yang sudah basah terkena keringat akibat aktivitas tadi.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Bagaimana pun, sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk memuaskan Yunho. Tangan indahnya kini mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Yunho dan melemparnya asal. Dan setelah baju Yunho terlepas semua kini tangannya mulai beralih ke selangkangan Yunho dan meremas junior Yunho yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya. "Kini giliran aku memuaskanmu" bisik Jaejoong seduktif d telinga Yunho sementara tangannya meremas gundukan dibalik celana Yunho. Membuat Yunho mendesah akibat perlakuan Jaejoong.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Jaejoong langsung beranjak ke bagian bawah Yunho dan membuka kancing celana Yunho tak sabaran. Yunho tertawa melihatnya. Sebegitu bernafsukah Jaejoong pada juniornya?

Sesekali Jaejoong mendecih kesal ketika tangannya yang licin kesusahan melepaskan kancing celana Yunho. "Yunh….." rengek Jaejoong dengan muka memelas. Ditatapnya junior Yunho yang masih berada dibalik celana Yunho dengan pandangan memelas. Saking tak sabarnya untuk memuaskan Yunho, Jaejoong sampai mengelus-elus junior Yunho dan menciuminya dari luar, membuat Jung Yunho geli sendiri.

"Ah, bersabarlah sedikit, Boo" ujar Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong dan membuka kancing celananya. Dan saat kancing celana itu terbuka, Yunho langsung menurunkan celana jeans beserta dalamannya. "Here it's go" ujar Yunho sembari menyodorkan juniornya ke depan mulut Jaejoong yang langsung dilahap oleh Jaejoong dengan rakusnya.

Jaejoong langsung menyambar junior Yunho yang cukup besar itu, memasukkannya ke mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan nikmat seolah-olah junior Yunho adalah lollipop rasa cokelat kesukaan Jaejoong. Sesekali Jaejoong menggigit dan memutar lidahnya. Membuat Yunho mendesah nikmat akibat service Jaejoong. "Ahhhh….come on Jae…..terus….yeah….ssshhhhh" Yunho mendesah nikmat sembari memaju mundurkan kepala Jaejoong di selangkangannya, seolah meminta Jaejoong melakukan lebih.

Tangan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas twinsball Yunho yang cukup besar, mengocoknya dengan cepat. Sementara tangan yang satunya pun tak tinggal diam, ia gunakan untuk mengerjai nipple Yunho, memelintirnya dengan keras.

"Ahhssss…..ouhhhh….Jae….this is so….eummhhhhh…." Yunho hanya dapat mendesah menerima service dari Jaejoong. Bahkan ia sudah tak tau lagi harus bagaimana mendeskripsikan semua ini. Digerakkannya kepala Jaejoong maju mundur, dapat ia rasakan ujung juniornya yang panjang menyentuh tenggorokan Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya itu tidak masalah karena Jaejoong terus saja mengemut dan menyedot juniornya.

Tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam, dia mengangkat Jaejoong dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi 69 style agar memudahkannya menyiapkan lubang sempit kekasihnya tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong melepas mainan favoritnya. Bagaimana pun, Yunho ingin mengeluarkan benihnya ditempat yang seharusnya.

Yunho memukul pantat Jaejoong yang sangat putih dan mulus, kulitnya halus seperti kulit bayi. Ditatapnya lubang Jaejoong yang berwarna merah muda yang terpampang didepannya. Dimasukkannya satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. "Ouch…." Jaejoong menjerit ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di lubangnya.

"Sssshhhhh….gwenchanahyoh….sshhhhh….Jae?" Tanya Yunho disela-sela desahannya akibat kuluman Jaejoong yang sangat nikmat di juniornya. "Kalau kauhh….sshhhh….kesakitan….aaahhh….lebih baik aku berhenti saja" ujar Yunho

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Gwenchanayo, Yunh….mmmhhh. Lanjutkan sajahhh" ujarnya disela-sela kegiatannya memanjakan little Yunho.

"Tapi Jae….bagaimanahh…mmmmhhh….kalau kauhh….kesakitan…shhh?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung memundurkan kakinya sedikit, menyodorkan juniornya pada mulut Yunho. "Kulum juniorku, Yun. Mungkin itu bisa membantu" ujar Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho hanya menuruti saja keinginan kekasihnya, meski agak sulit, namun Yunho mengulum junior Jaejoong, meski hanya bisa separuhnya saja sementara jari tangannya yang satunya ia masukkan ke dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sangat nyaman. Jarinya serasa dijepit dan dipijit oleh lubang hangat Jaejoong. Ah, rasanya sungguh tak adil jika hanya jarinya saja yang merasakannya, juniornya juga pasti sudah menunggu lubang surge itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Yunho segera memasukkan jarinya lagi. Dan kini dua jari sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti, Yunho menggerakkan jarinya di lubang Jaejoong. Ia pun menambah satu jari lagi ketika menyadari kuluman Jaejoong di juniornya mulai melemah dan digantikan desahan nikmat oleh pemiliknya ketika tiga jari Yunho bergerak dan mengoyak lubang sempit Jaejoong.

"Yunh…..cepat masukkannhhh….mmmhhhh….ssshhhh" pinta Jaejoong yang kini telah berbalik posisinya dan berbaring didepan Yunho dengan junior yang tengah tegang.

"As your wish, baby…." Ujar Yunho, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dilebarkannya dua bongkahan kenyal yang menutupi lubang Jaejoong, dijilatnya lubang pink milik Jaejoong, agar memudahkan juniornya memasuki lubang Jaejoong. Dan setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho langsung memersiapkan juniornya yang telah mengacung sempurna, siap mengoyak lubang kecil didepannya.

Digesekkannya juniornya didepan lubang Jaejoong. "Aku masuk….mmmhhh….ndeh?" ujar Yunho memberitahu. Jaejoong mengangguk memberi persetujuan.

"Kau boleh mencengkeram lenganku jika merasa sakit, arrachi?" ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya. Jaejoong mengangguk lagi sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seolah nampak begitu ketakutan. _Padahal tadi dia sendiri yan tidak sabar minta dimasuki_, batin Yunho. "Gwenchanayo, Baby-ah. Aku akan pelan-pelan" bisik Yunho sembari mencium cherry lips Jaejoong.

Yunho pun langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. Susah juga ternyata, batin Yunho ketika menyadari hanya ujung juniornya yang memasuki lubang Jaejoong padahal ia sudah mengerahkan tenaganya. Yunho tak menyerah. Dikeluarkannya ujung juniornya, dielusnya kepala Jaejoong sembari berbisik, "Tahan sedikit, Boo. Ini akan sedikit sakit" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Nde, lakukanlah" ujarnya sembari memeluk punggung Yunho erat-erat. Juniornya tanpa sengaja menyentuh abs Yunho, memberikan sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri ditengah ketakutan yang ia alami.

Yunho yang menyadari akan ketakutan Jaejoong kini tak mau berlama-lama. Dikocoknya juniornya agar semakin tegang, agar memudahkannya memasuki lubang Jaejoong. Setelah dirasa juniornya sudah tegang sempurna, Yunho langsung memasukkan juniornya ke lubang Jaejoong sekuat tenaga dan….

JLEB

"Aaaaarrrgggghhh!" Jaejoong memekik tertahan. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk Yunho kini mulai mencengkeram erat kulit polos Yunho. Rasanya lubangnya sangat sakit, seolah ada yang merobek paksa lubangnya. Tapi Jaejoong tak ingin berhenti disini. Kasihan Yunho.

"Mianhe, Yun" ujar Jaejoong yang menyadari Yunho yang tengah meringis akibat ulah Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Bergeraklah, Yun" ujar Jaejoong sembari membingkai wajah Yunho yang berada diatasnya dengan kedua tubuhnya.

Dan tanpa diminta untuk dua kali, Yunho langsung menggerakkan juniornya didalam lubang Jaejoong. In-out-in-out. Awalnya Jaejoong memang hanya diam, namun tak selang lama, ia sudah kembali mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya, menyebut nama Jung Yunho.

"Ahhhh….ohhhhh….terusss….mhhhhh….Yunh…..come on….."

Tak beda jauh dengan Jaejoong, Yunho juga tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan dinding rectum Jaejoong yang menjepit juniornya, rasanya benar-benar….arrgggg….bahkan Yunho tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk ini. Ini lebih dari nikmat.

"Yeah….there….Yunh….mmmsshhhhh…..there….yeah" ujar Jaejoong sembari terlonjak-lonjak kecil ketika merasakan junior Yunho menyentuh sweet spotnya.

Yunho pun semakin semangat menggenjot lubang sempit Jaejoong. Sementara itu, ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengerjai junior Jaejoong, meremasnya dan mengocoknya. Membuat sang uke hanya bisa mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan Yunho sementara bibirnya ia gunakan untuk melumat cherry lips milik Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin berdiam diri sementara orang lain memanjakannya. Jadi ia ikut-ikutan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membantu Yunho agar cepat cum dan tangannya mencubit dan memelintir putting Yunho.

Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong kini merasakan junior mereka berkedut-kedut, menandakan kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan cum.

"Yunh….mmmmhhhhh….I want to…cummm" ujar Jaejoong.

"Sebentar, Boo, aku belum" uja Yunho yang saat itu juga langsung menutup lubang kencing Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

Shit! Ia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya sementara ia belum keluar sama sekali. Yunho terus menerus menggenjot juniornya, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya agar kekasihnya ini cepat cum. Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tak tahan. Belum lagi tangan Yunho masih terus mengocok juniornya, rasanya semua spermanya sudah berada diujung dan tinggal memuntahkannya saja tapi Yunho menghalanginya. Haish! Benar-benar!

"Akuhhh…..datang Boo….mmmhh…..ss…sebentar lagihh….ssshhhh" ujar Yunho yang sebentar lagi akan cum juga.

Dapat Jaejoong rasakan junior Yunho yang berada didalamnya kini sudah semakin penuh dan berkedut-kedut, pertanda akan cum sebentar lagi. Jaejoong pun semakin menambah gerakan pinggulnya, seirama Yunho yang tengah menambah kecepatannya.

Dan kini baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama merasakan junior mereka telah berkedut-kedut, pertanda sebentar lagi akan cum. "Together Boo…." Komando Yunho.

Dan dalam hitungan detik…..

1

2

3

"AAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Yunho dan Jaejoong berteriak bersama ketika merasakan junior mereka menyemprotkan cum. Cum Yunho mengalir didalam lubang Jaejoong, memberikan kehangatan bagi Jaejoong dan cum Jaejoong sendiri muncrat, mengenai dada Yunho dan dagu namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil cumnya yang berserakan di dada Yunho, menghisapnya dengan seduktif dan membaginya dengan Yunho.

Lama mereka terdiam, menstabilkan nafas masing-masing setelah aktivitas tadi. Yunho terdiam disamping Jaejoong, dihadapkannya tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong tanpa melepas juniornya yang masih berada di lubang Jaejoong.

"Jae" panggil Yunho sembari menyingkirkan poni Jaejoong yang basah yang menutupi keningnya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sembari memandang Yunho, terlalu lelah rasanya bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Sekarang, kau percaya kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu dan menyayangimu?" ujar Yunho sembari membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas dengan mengusap tangan Yunho yang berada di pipinya, ditatapnya kedua mata Yunho dalam-dalam. "Asalkan dengan satu syarat" ujar Jaejoong. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi untuk wanita mana pun. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu dengan orang lain, Jung Yunho" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong. "Aku berjanji, Jae. Sudah cukup aku kehilanganmu 3 bulan ini dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Kau matahariku, oksigenku. Aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu, Jae" ujar Yunho sembari memeluk Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kekasihnya itu didadanya.

"Ne, aku juga, Yun" balas Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dalam indah dan damainya malam.

**END**

**Yosh ya! Ngebut ngerjain ff ditengah dilemma kena writers block Found You TT^TT #ambil tali buat bunuh diri di pohon toge.**

**Ah, gak mau banyak bicara. Ini FF NC pertama author. Dan tentunya menulis ff NC itu mudah-mudah susah, gak segampang membacanya. **

**So, mind to review? Maaf yah kalau ada beberapa kata yang mirip dengan ff lain, tapi author gak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjiplak. Itu hanya kebetulan semata. Dan yang untuk belum paham ceritanya, bisa baca Pain Of Rain ^^ #promo #plak**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia **


End file.
